One At A Time
by CherryBlossoms38
Summary: Sequel to Mistakes. Kakashi was the first to go. [SasuSaku NaruHina] Rated T for blood, character death, and language.


One At A Time 

_Two days after the death of Haruno Sakura_

Rain drops poured from the slate colored clouds. It was eerily quiet. No one was rushing to get out of the rain, not one shop door was open to greet customers, and no ninja were out on missions or training. The majority of Konoha was at a training field that was thick with the scent of cherry blossoms for, the area was full of blooming sakura trees. How ironic. I mean, it is Sakura's **funeral**. Many ninja and non-ninja alike mourned the death of Haruno Sakura. But only those who knew her, who knew her kindness, who knew her strength, who knew the girl inside and out, felt the most pain. Only three people knew her like that.

_Team 7_

They still came despite the dark glares, the hateful criticism, and the broken friendships. Sasuke took these in without much of a glance to whoever uttered them. Kakashi just gave them a sad, sorrowful look when their eyes met. Naruto, on the other hand, would burst into rage at mention of Sakura in a disrespectful way. All three right now were at the front of the crowd of mourners, eyes in downcast. Each of them couldn't bear to look up and see the cheery face of Sakura. Or at least, the cheery face of Sakura in the photograph of team 7. Behind it, was many bouquets of all different flowers in different shades of multiple colors.

The loudest of those crying, Ino Yamanaka, was bawling her heart out at the death of her best friend and arch rival. Her miserable mood turned to hatred when she saw Sasuke in the crowd. She angrily stomped over to Sasuke, catching the interest of those she passed. She then stood in front of Sasuke, seething with hatred. He glanced at her curiously before going back to his thoughts.

He sensed it, but made no effort to stop it. Ino slapped him. Hard. His left cheek started to throb as he landed on his side into the soggy mud, ruining his clothing. Touching his cheek, he winced ever so slightly. Sasuke then looked up for, everything was hushed as everyone around watched, curiously wondering what was going to happen next. Ino began whispering, pouring her resentment into every word and every syllable.

- "You...I hate you," her voice started to rise. "Its **your** fault she's **dead**!" She was yelling now. "If it wasn't for you, she **might** still be **alive**!" She was choking on her sobs now. "You are truly like your brother." She was silenced when she felt something cold pressed against her throat, the metal slowly bitting into her tender flesh

-"Let her go!" Shikamaru cried. But he made no movement to stop what was happening.

- "Never..." Sasuke whispered dangerously. "Never compare me to... _him_. And," He continued, his tone getting harsher, "Sakura died for a reasonable cause. And you have no say in telling me it was _my _fault she died. She made her own choice and we couldn't do anything about it. Now, if you compare me to _him _or tell me it's my fault Sakura died again in your lifetime, _I will kill you_." With that said, Sasuke released the girl who collapsed on the ground, trembling from fear. Shikamaru appeared at her side, asking her is she was alright. Ino didn't respond.

Naruto and Kakashi were staring at Sasuke quite inquisitively when he joined them once again

- "Sasuke? What was that about?" Naruto asked quietly.

- "Nothing." He glanced up at the picture of Sakura and let a small smile grace his lips. He missed her. Soon, he saw the onyx colored coffin lowered into the soaked ground. The picture and flowers went with it, each representing something important in Sakura's life. The flowers represented her first friend while the picture of team 7 represented her memories. At this point, everyone started to shuffle back home, now that the rain stopped.

But team 7 was still there when everyone left. Though none of the three shed a tear at the funeral, the pain of causing her death would bring them later on. Kakashi smiled beneath the layers of his mask.

- Let's go eat Ichiraku. My treat." Both boys sighed but decided to comply. They left the cemetery and headed towards Ichiraku. The wind picked up and spun the gold leaves across the cemetery. Finally, they landed on the stone grave of Haruno Sakura that had written on it:

_Haruno Sakura_

_A wonderful friend_

_A courageous teammate_

_A cheerful companion_

_She will be missed dearly_

_Ten years after the death of Haruno Sakura_

His breathing was harsh and ragged as he tried to breathe. His _silver _hair was matted and crusted with blood, old and new, wet and dry. The gashes that littered his body were turning his skin a ruby red. The mask that he had wore all his life was, surprisingly, untouched and sat on the bridge of his nose. Both his eyes were closed in what seemed like contentment.

Slowly, his eyes opened up to reveal a mixture of midnight black and blood red. They came face to face with sunlight, in which they snapped closed once again, trying to block out the sun. His breathing was becoming softer now, a sign that death was near. But he was not sad about dying because he had lived a great life. But besides that, when he dies, he would be able to see his favorite pink-haired student again.

His killer was long-gone. The S-rank solo mission had failed, sure, but that didn't mean it was a total failure. By that, I mean the _Orochimaru _was half dead in the process of finishing him off, so if Leaf nins were to ever find him in the next couple of days, he'd be as good as dead.

He lips turned upward into a smile as he thought of his loud mouthed, ramen loving student. He was sure that Naruto would miss him dearly but life had to go on. And it just so happened that it was time for him to die. With a smile underneath his mask, Kakashi closed his eyes and passed on.

_Grassy fields surrounded him from every direction. Trees were scattered around the area and various animals were basking in the warmth of the shining sun. Kakashi glanced down and saw his wounds were healed, not even a scar remained. He also noticed that he looked younger, too._

_- "I must be younger, I'm probably twenty-six." He muttered to himself._

_Looking around, he noticed a figure running towards him from a distance, the sun illuminating the figure with its powerful rays. As it got closer, Kakashi smiled a true smile. Finally, the person stopped in front of him, panting._

_- "You're early for once, Kakashi-sensei" **Sakura** grinned before jumping onto her sensei (who tumbled onto the ground from the unexpected gesture) and hugged him._

_- "What do you mean by early, Sakura?" She should know he was never early, or even on time for that matter. She stood up, pink dusting her cheeks, before answering._

_- "Well, you could of made made me wait forty or fifty years before finally dying Kakashi-sensei. Now come on, I want you to meet some friends of mine," She grabbed his hand before running towards the sun, a grin or her face. Kakashi, too, was smiling blissfully as he and Sakura ran towards there destination._

_Death wasn't so bad after all..._

_Fifty-eight years after the death of Haruno Sakura_

- "Don't cry Aiko, it's alright." An old voice whispered softly. Currently, the sixth Hokage was in his bed for the final time before passing on to the after life. At his sides was both of his two (thirty-five year old) children, Aiko and Daichi. Aiko was sobbing, translucent tears streaming down her face while Daichi was staring at his father impassively. Naruto smiled sadly at his daughter before speaking.

- "I'm proud of you both. You have both become outstanding ninjas. I am sad about leaving such a village and all its people. But there is going to be a new Hokage that'll take my place after I die, Daichi. Anyway, I'll be able to see Hina-chan, again after so long..." Naruto trailed off sadly. Neither Daichi nor Aiko remember there mother, being a year old when she died from an ambush from the village of the Sound. The Aiko and Daichi smiled miserably at the mention of their mother.

- "Its been what? Forty-seven years?"

- "Forty-six" Daichi muttered, correcting his father.

Naruto smiled which disappeared quickly when he got into a fit of coughing.

- "Father!" Aiko exclaimed with worry. Naruto's voice was raspy and he was gasping for breath.

- "I'm... I'm fine," He then relaxed into his bed, his azure eyes closing slowly. "I'll always... love you...Aiko...Daichi." And with that, Naruto closed his eyes and died with a smile on his face. Daichi then burst out sobbing (much like Aiko was currently) and clung to his father's lifeless body. He yelled his name over and over but Naruto made no response.

_The sixth Hokage had finally passed on._

_Again, fields of lush, emerald green grass surrounded Naruto who was currently asleep. Groggily he opened his cerulean eyes to come face-to-face with a blue-J, which tweeted merrily. In fright, he scrambled up to his feet and glared at the midnight blue bird who just chirped in response. Looking around, Naruto saw that the trees were full of pink flowers that floated gently in the wind. Animals grazed on the fields of grass, enjoying the peace._

_- 'Where am I?' He thought, being as dense as ever. Looking down, a yelp escaped his throat. The wrinkles that once made up most of his body had disappeared. The many scars he had acquired during the harsh years of his life had also dispersed, leaving smooth skin in its place._

_- "I'm twelve again! I'm young! Believe it!" Naruto yelled out, ecstatic from the change of age. With a very, very wide grin, Naruto shot forward with renewed strength, speed, and stamina. He stopped abruptly (nearly falling on his face) when he saw a certain someone carefully plucking roses from a rose bush._

_- "H-hinata..?" Naruto whispered, shock written all over his face. Hinata looked at Naruto before gasping. She started to tremble uncontrollably, her colorless eyes wide._

_- "N-naruto-k-kun?" Naruto could only nod, paralyzed with shock. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata dropped the roses and ran to Naruto who caught her in a tight, bone-crushing hug._

_- "I've missed you...Hina-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear lovingly. Hinata couldn't reply as she was currently weeping from happiness. Little by little, Hinata's weeping turned into the occasional snivel. She then took a deep breath and gently removed herself from the hug._

_- "Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at her curiously. "How are... Daichi and...Aiko?" She asked with a sorrowful smile. _

_- "They're both fine Hina-chan. You should of seen them. Aiko is as beautiful as you," Hinata blushed at this. "And Daichi looks exactly like me, which would make him quite handsome" He informed smugly. Hinata giggled quietly, the grin returning to its cheerfulness once again. Naruto mirrored the grin. Hinata gasped before turning around briskly and picking up the forgotten roses and proceeding to pluck some more quite swiftly._

_- "Hinata? What's wrong?"_

_- "I was supposed to bring these to Sakura-san half an hour ago!" Hinata responded._

_- "Sakura-chan! She's here too?!" Naruto screamed in disbelief._

_- "Yes. Kakashi-san, Rin-san, Obito-san, the fourth and third Hokage are here too." Hinata spun around, arms full of roses. "Follow me Naruto-kun!" Naruto (trailing behind) and Hinata dashed to wherever this place may be. Some time after, Hinata came to a halt, causing Naruto to nearly crash into her. In the distance were a few huts made out of wood or other types of building material that looked quite homey._

_- "Naruto-kun, you stay here. I want it to be a surprise. When you see me start to step out of the hut; that's when you can come okay?" Naruto nodded in understanding. Hinata grinned at him before leaving to greet everybody. Upon entering one of the wood-made huts, Hinata was bombard with a multitude of questions._

_- "Where were you Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked._

_- "Yeah, what took you so long?" Obito asked, curious._

_- "Hinata, you looked flushed, are you alright?" Arashi (fourth Hokage) asked, worried. Sarutobi and Kakashi smiled knowingly and glanced at each other._

_- "I was out picking roses for you guys. I took so long because most of them were...uh...dead. And I'm flushed because...um... it's hot?" Hinata was now desperate for excuses. Everyone looked at her strangely but they shrugged it off. Everyone except for Sakura; that is._

_- "Thing is Hinata-chan," Sakura started, staring at her friend inquisitively. "Nothing in this world can be dead because it has already died." Sakura stated with a smirk. Hinata's face was scarlet with embarrassment. She carefully layed the roses onto the ground and started to slowly back up. Everyone stood up, following her, one step at a time. She smirked when her left foot came outside the hut's boundaries._

_'That's my cue!' With a smug smirk Naruto casually started to walk towards the hut._

_- "Well, you see... everybody.. I-I took so long-"_

_- "Because of me! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, pointing his thumb at himself. Sakura and Arashi froze with shock._

_- "So you finally decided to show up huh?" Kakashi stated._

_- "Yep! And I'm here forever!" Obito sighed, muttering under his breath a sarcastic "Oh, great"_

_- "Sakura-chan? Arashi-san? Are you alright?" Hinata asked, concerned that they have not moved ever since Naruto revealed himself._

_- "...Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her trance like state before running towards Naruto. "Naruto!" She jumped at Naruto, sending them both tumbling to the ground. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I've missed you so much..."_

_- "Sakura-chan..."_

_- "I-I'm sorry," Shakily, she got off of him. He then got up and dusted the dirt off of him. He then looked down in downcast, his bangs shielding his eyes._

_- "Sakura-chan... I'm so sorry what I did to you all those years ago..." He trailed off, unable to say anymore. Her gaze softened and she put a hand on his shoulder._

_- "Don't be sorry Naruto." He looked up, surprised. "I did it because I cared about you guys" She muttered under her breath "And the people you were going to kill if you had clashed." But that went unnoticed to Naruto. "So stop being guilty and enjoy life- I mean death here." she finished with a gleaming smile._

_- "Yeah" They then walked back to the group. Hinata proceeded to pass out the roses. Everyone had one and they all thanked her politely. Three roses were left over, which caught Naruto's (short) attention span._

_- "Hey! Hey! Hina-chan! There's still three roses left! Who are they for?" Naruto asked quite loudly._

_- "They're for-" A hand clamped over Hinata's mouth to silence her. Kakashi's hand to be exact._

_- "You'll have to wait and see, Naruto." Kakashi replied with a smile. He then released Hinata and winked at her._

_- "What?! Why?!" Naruto yelled. But everyone ignored him, too busy laughing at the thought of his reaction to seeing __**him**_

_- "You'll find out soon Naruto" Sarutobi chided in._

_- "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever old man." Arashi and Kakashi punched him painfully on the head._

_- "Don't disrespect Sarutobi."_

_- "Itai.." Naruto nursed the bump on his head. "Hina-chan? Will you kiss it better?" Hinata turned a very deep crimson at the mention of public affection._

_- "N-not here, Naruto-k-kun" Hinata stuttered out._

_- "Aw... Why not? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. Hinata!" Hinata fainted from the embarrassment of Naruto conversation. She was now in his arms, limp. Naruto sighed but put her on the floor gently and just decided to let her wake up on her own._

_- "So Naruto." Sakura started casually._

_- "Eh?"_

_- "Did you do it?" Sakura asked, curious._

_- "Yeah. Me and Hina-chan did it a lot of times before." Everyone present in the room turned a light pink. Sakura punched Naruto's head quite hard._

_- "Not THAT! I meant your dream of becoming Hokage! Did you fulfill it?" Now everyone was paying strict attention. _

_- "Yep! For a long time too! Thirty-five years!"_

_- "Th-thirty-five years?! Arashi exclaimed. Naruto nodded proudly in response._

_'I knew he'd be good.' Sarutobi thought._

_- "I...I'm proud to be your father." Arashi whispered softly, smiling a small grin. Everyone (except for Naruto, of course) sat, watching the event with the occasional glance._

_- "...Wha...?" Naruto whispered._

_- "Its true. Where do you think you got your good looks from?" He questioned smugly. Kakashi sighed in embarrassment._

_'Sensei...You are one of a kind. But so is Naruto.'  Kakashi thought._

_- "I'm glad to be your son." Naruto then launched himself at Arashi. They then hugged for a while, content with each other._

_Death is better with friends and family by your side._

_Three years after the death of Haruno Sakura_

- " Die!" Sasuke screamed, launching a crackling chidori at his so-called older brother. Itachi just smirked in response. As Sasuke got closer, Itachi prepared a hand sign , waiting for the perfect moment.

'Now.' Itachi thought. With god-like speed, Itachi appeared behind his little brother, ready to induce the finishing blow. But suddenly, Sasuke turned around unexpectedly, despite his multitude of gashes and broken bones. He then thrusted the chidori (with a smirk) square into his brother's chest. But not before a blood soaked sword came into his own. The smirk disappeared immediately.

- "D...damn it." Sasuke whispered harshly. His body collapsed to the ground, blood pouring out of the fresh wound. Itachi died immediately because the electric like currents of the attack stopped his heart from beating any longer. It was getting harder to breathe now, as if a great weight was pushing on his chest. But Sasuke was happy. Hell, he was delighted that his brother was dead now.

'I hope your happy Kaa-san, Tou-san. I'll be joining you soon. And Sakura...' Sasuke never finished the thought. With his ever-present smirk, Sasuke died, peaceful for the first time in his life after many years.

_The Uchiha Clan became non-exsistant _

_Wherever he was, he only knew one thing about it. It was damn cold. Snow flakes glittered in the star filled sky for the short amount of time that they were present in the air. Soon, they began to pile up onto Sasuke's dark locks, causing him to shake his head to free himself of the snow._

_'Where the hell am I?' Sasuke thought, ticked off that wherever he was wasn't exactly paradise. It couldn't be Hell or else it be quite hot. Shrugging his shoulders with a "Tch." Sasuke got up and looked around, surprised. Everything was either bigger than he last remembered it or he was shorter. Looking down, he saw that it was definitely the second guess of the two._

_'I guess this place makes you younger seeing how I'm twelve again.' Sasuke mused to himself. He started to walk at his usual pace, not caring where he was going. Trudging through the snow, Sasuke stuck his hands deep within his pockets like he did all those years ago in Konoha. For about a half an hour, Sasuke walked aimlessly, clueless to where he was going. Once walking over a hill, the grasses of it poking out of the ground showed him that this **place **most likely had its own seasons, Sasuke noticed three huts, both filled with the glow of a fire. Stealthily, Sasuke walked to one of the huts, looking through its bare window. And what he saw shocked him to no end._

_There they were, standing in front of the fire's flickering flames. She was leaning on him, a loving smile on her face. He had his arm around her waist as he stared into the flaring red and orange embers, reliving his memories. **Uchiha Mikoto **and **Uchiha Fugaku **were there, looking the same since he had last seen them, which was about seven years ago. Hesitantly, Sasuke walked in front of the wooden door and softly knocked on it. He heard his mother mutter, "Probably someone new..." before the sound of a door opening followed._

_- "Hello?" She came face-to-face with spiky, black locks. Spiky, black locks that looked very familiar to her. Sasuke was looking down at the layers of snow, going with the flow. Finally it clicked._

_- "S-sasuke...?" Mikoto whispered, eyes wide with surprise. Now Fugaku had turned around, very curious to what was happening. Sasuke looked up into his mother's eyes and for the slightest moment, he saw Itachi poised behind her, ready to strike her so that she would drop dead. But it disappeared as soon as it came._

_- "Kaa-san"_

_Mikoto dropped on her knees and hugged Sasuke, which caught him by surprise. This also gave Fugaku a full view of his son's face. Fugaku only smirked. Sasuke felt warm drops of water soak through his sable shirt. A confused look appeared on his features._

_-"Kaa-san...?"_

_- "Sasuke... I-I'm so sorry." Mikoto hugged him tighter. " I'm sorry for what Itachi did. And all the pain you went through and all you had to endure. I'm so, so sorry." She then looked up, tears rolling down her face in streams, and gave a gentle kiss on Sasuke's forehead. When she pulled back, a grin was on her face, filled with love Sasuke hadn't felt in years._

_- "Come on, Sasuke-kun. Lets go inside, before you freeze." With that, Mikoto grabbed Sasuke's hand gently, and lead him inside the cozy hut. Seeing his father, Sasuke immediately bowed his head, still wanting to please his father as he did when he was eight._

_- "Tou-san." Sasuke acknowledged. Fugaku grunted in reply._

_-"Sasuke-kun," He looked up at his mother. It has been awhile since his mother- let along anyone- has called him that. "You've grown so much. What have you been doing all this time?"_

_-"Training." Sasuke replied quietly. His father quirked an eyebrow but nothing more._

_- "Training? For what, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto asked as if fearing the answer._

_- "To kill Itachi for what he had done." Exactly what she had feared. Her onyx eyes softened with worry. Fugaku's face held the smallest amount of contained anger but besides that, held no emotion. The warmth of the room made Sasuke drowsy as he was resisting the urge to just sit on the supple chair and fall asleep. Mikoto noticed this immediately, a loving smile on her features._

_- "Sasuke-kun. You look quite tired. You should get some rest." Mikoto said softly, gesturing to the room that he would sleep in. Sasuke nodded and walked to the small room; only stopping twice. Once to mutter a hasty "Good-night, Tou-san". The second was to say a good-night to his mother and receive a soft kiss to his forehead. Once in bed, Sasuke started to think._

_'There's two other huts next to this one. I wonder who lives there?'_

_Sasuke fell asleep, too tired to think anymore. And for once, his dreams were peaceful and not plagued by nightmares._

_**Hours later at 9:23 in the morning**_

_Sasuke bolted upright, his ninja-like instincts kicking in. He looked around the tiny room, forgetting where he was. But the memories from last night flooded back into his head and he relaxed his tense muscles._

_'Was it just a dream?' Sasuke thought. Shaking his head, Sasuke kicked the covers off and proceeded to stretch his sore limbs. Sniffing the air, he smelt the sweet aroma of breakfast wafting heavily in the air. He walked into the kitchen of sorts and saw his mother serving golden brown pancakes, humming a merry tune._

_- "Oh Sasuke-kun! You're awake! Here, have some breakfast." Mikoto exclaimed, handing Sasuke a plate._

_- "Arigotou and Ohayou-gozaimasu Kaa-san." Sasuke muttered, taking the offered food gratefully. Mikoto grinned a bright grin in response. Sasuke sat next to his father who was also eating the delicious looking food._

_- "Ohayou-gozaimasu, Tou-san" Sasuke mumbled to his father before proceeding to start his breakfast._

_- "Ohayou" Came the curt reply. Mikoto soon joined them as they ate breakfast. Technically, they didn't have to eat anymore seeing how they were dead but it made them still feel as though they were still alive. Mikoto's eyes sparkled with delight at a remembered thought._

_- "Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke glanced at his mother. "We're having some guests over later. Okay?" Sasuke nodded and went back to eating._

_**Hours later at 1:06 in the afternoon**_

_Sasuke stared at the fields that were covered in blankets of snow through a barren window. He was living quite peacefully in this new world. He felt Fugaku's presence enter the hut and head for him and stop when he was directly behind him._

_- "Sasuke." It was the first thing he had said to him since he got here._

_- "Hm?" Sasuke replied, curious. He turned around so he was facing his father's own jet-black eyes._

_- "I...I'm proud of you" With that, Fugaku walked off to go tend to some other business. Sasuke was shocked but the shock dwindled down to a **smile**. Sasuke smiled, happy that his father finally recognized him. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black shorts, Sasuke walked into the snow to hopefully clear his mind._

_One hour later_

_A chorus of soft knocks broke the silence that was in the Uchiha household. Hurriedly, Mikoto ran to get the door while simultaneously yelling an "I'm coming!" Once reaching the front door, she opened it widely, revealing Sakura, Rin, and Obito._

_- "Ah! Sakura-chan, Rin-san, Obito-kun, come on in and make yourselves at home!" Mikoto greeted lightheartedly._

_- "Arigotou, Mikoto-san" they had replied, just as happy. They had removed there shoes and stepped inside the home, relishing the warmth of the nearby fire. _

_"Konichiwa, Fugaku-san!" Sakura had greeted quite happily before cruising in front of the fireplace. Rin had greeted Fugaku the same was Sakura had. She was currently next to Sakura making small talk._

_Obito bowed in front of his relative. "Konichiwa Fugaku-san." Came the soft spoken welcome._

_- "Obito" Fugaku acknowledged. Obito then went to go join his friends in their small talk. _

_- "Sakura-Chan," Mikoto said, catching the young girl's attention. "How have you been?"_

_- "I've been fine Mikoto-san." Sakura replied with a grin. "Has anything exciting happened lately?"_

_Mikoto debated on whether lying to the girl and let Sasuke show up on his own or tell her flatly to surprise her. Or she could do both. That sounded like a good idea._

_- "Actually, Sakura-chan, something exciting did happen yesterday." A puzzled look flashed onto Sakura's delicate features. Obito and Rin were now listening curiously._

_- "What is it, Mikoto-san?" Rin asked._

_- "Fugaku will go and fetch him. Wont you?" Mikoto asked, staring at her husband with a forceful look._

_- "Hn." With that, Fugaku reluctantly got up and proceeded to enter the blistering cold to go find Sasuke._

_- "What have you been up to, Rin-san? Obito-kun?" Mikoto asked politely._

_- "...Nothing much." Obito mumbled._

_- "Same as usual." Rin responded. 'I wonder what Kakashi-kun is doing right now?' Sakura sighed quietly to herself, thinking no one heard. But Mikoto heard it as Sakura had sighed into a microphone (A/N: Weird analysis, I know.)_

_- "Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong?" All eyes settled on her and she felt her face getting hot._

_- "Well... I- um-" Sakura was interrupted by Fugaku who finally got back. "Fugaku-san! You're back!" Sakura exclaimed. "For a second there I thou-" she stopped mid-sentence at seeing the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke smirked his ever-so-famous smirk and expected two reactions from the girl. 1) To cry and then tackle him in a fierce hug all the while yelling, "Sasuke-kun!" Or 2) Be pissed off and beat him to a bloody pulp. Neither guess was correct. Sakura felt the spin in circles as if it was trying to hypnotize her. She saw black creep into the corners of her eyes. Then it went dark. The last thing she heard were multiple shouts of her name. _

_Obito caught the girl from banging her head (quite painfully) on the hardwood floors. He sighed and carried her bridal style (Sasuke clenched his fist at this but it went largely unnoticed) to where Sasuke previously slept._

_- "Who are you anyway? And I think you know why Sakura fainted. It's not like Sakura to faint at every cute guy she sees." Rin asked, suspicious of Sasuke._

_- "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And Sakura fainted because she was shocked at seeing me." Rin was shocked. This- this... punk was Mikoto's and Fugaku's son!_

_- "There is no way in hell am **I** related to **you**!" Obito barked angrily, appearing from the room. This caught Sasuke by surprise. He was related to this goggle-wearing loser! Sasuke glared at fiercely Obito while Obito glared back, just as fierce. Deciding that she didn't want a full out battle in her living room, Mikoto decided to intervene._

_- "Now now! We wouldn't want to destroy **my **home with useless fighting now would we?" Mikoto said, stepping between the two boys._

_- "My first impression of you." Obito started, smirking. "Is that you're an asshole." Sasuke glared at him, pissed. But before he could do anything (not like Fugaku would let him) Rin interrupted, curious._

_- "Wait. How do you even know Sakura-san?"_

_- "Yeah. Did you, like, stalk her or something?" Obito asked wryly._

_- "I met Sakura from being on the same squad with her. We are- were team seven. It consisted of Sakura, me, Naruto, and Kakashi. You're-" He was interrupted by Rin._

_- "Kakashi? You know Kakashi-kun?" Rin asked looking hopeful._

_'Kakashi...kun?' Sasuke thought._

_- "Yeah. He was my sensei. How would you two know him?" Sasuke asked curious. Of course he wouldn't know about Kakashi's past life, him being very secretive._

_- "You mean he never told you? Oh well. You see, we used to be one a three-man team with him back when he was thirteen. Back then, he was a Jonin," Sasuke stared at Obito, startled. Obito snickered at the look on his face. "Anyway, our sensei was Arashi and they all hated (Rin included) my lateness. To get to the point, at one mission, I pushed Kakashi out of the way of falling boulders, got the right side of my body crushed, and gave away my left Sharigan." Obito sighed and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke being, well Sasuke glared back entering **another **glaring contest. It was broken by a pink-haired Kunoichi stumbling out of the bedroom._

_- "Wha...What happened Rin-san?" Sakura asked drowsily. Rin just giggled in reply. Mikoto decided to answer the girl._

_- "Why, you passed out from seeing Sasuke-kun again." Mikoto said, grinning._

_- "Sasuke...kun?" Sakura mumbled. Her eyes slowly widened at the recall of the days past events. She turned to Sasuke who stared at her, interested at what her reaction would be. She smiled a sweet smile and walked over to him. Fugaku and Mikoto glanced at each other knowingly while smiling. When Sakura was directly in front of her dear Sasuke-kun, the smile melted away into a grim line._

_- "Sakura?" She didn't move. Now everyone was watching the two comrades, anticipating the drama with a wide grin (on Obito's part) or with a worried glance (on Rin's part). A slap, that startled everyone considerably (Sasuke the most) was heard in the hut. Sasuke was on the floor, his hand on his throbbing cheek, glaring at Sakura._

_- "That was for trying to kill Naruto and abandoning the Leaf Village." Sakura then dropped to her knee's in front of Sasuke. "And this," She whispered, gathering up her courage. She pecked Sasuke on the other cheek, blushing furiously. "Is for simply being here." Obito, staring at the two, smirked with an idea that (he thought) would work._

_- "Oi. **Saku-chan**," the pet name caught Sakura's attention immediately. Spinning around she saw that Obito was sitting just like Sasuke, a pitiful look on his face. "Don't I get a kiss too, Saku-chan?" Exactly three seconds after he said that, he was thrown outside into the snow with two bumps to nurse. _

_- "Pervert..." Sakura mumbled, her blush a deep maroon. Sasuke was now no where to be seen._

_- "That was pretty brave, Sakura-chan. How long do you think it will be before I find you two making out in Sasuke's room?" Mikoto asked innocently. Sakura's blush deepened even further (if that's even possible) as she left the household to clear her mind of her racing thoughts._

_- "Mikoto-san, you can be very evil at times, you know." Rin stated. Fugaku nodded in silent agreement._

_- "I know, Rin-san. I know."_

_**Ten minutes after Sakura's departure**_

_'I wonder how Sasuke-kun will react now? Will he hate me? Or will he brush it off as if it never happened? Maybe I shouldn't of done that...' Sakura thought in dismay. She sighed and mumbled,_

_- "You're so confusing at times, Sasuke-kun."_

_- "And you're not?" Came the reply. Sakura spun around to come face-to-face to Sasuke who had his ever-so-present smirk on his face._

_- "S-sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura inquired._

_- "I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke retorted._

_- "I came here to clear my mind." Sakura said._

_- "Hn." Sasuke then started walk at his usual pace, leaving Sakura to stand by herself._

_- "Hey! Wait up!" She yelled, running to catch up to Sasuke. Which was unsuccessful seeing how she tripped from the layers of snow. Sasuke looked back, and quirked an eyebrow at Sakura. She got up, dusted the snow off of her body and caught up to Sasuke, smiling widely. They walked side-by side, tension engulfing the air around them. _

_Sasuke suddenly stopped, causing Sakura to, and glanced at Sasuke, worried about his odd behavior._

_- "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"_

_- "I... I'm sorry for...**killing **you." Sasuke whispered, his eyes down in downcast. Sakura stared at him in shock._

_'He's sorry?' Sakura thought, puzzled, _

_Sakura got in front of Sasuke, her expression soft. "Sasuke-kun, look at me." Sasuke did as he was told. "That's in the past now. And it's not like you did it on purpose. But, it was either me or would you rather of killed the patients down below?" The question startled him. He never realized that he would of killed many innocent people if Naruto and Sasuke had kept on fighting. Then they would be in some deep shit. _

_- "Sakura..." _

_- "See, Sasuke-kun? My death was not in vain for, I had save many people." She finished with a gleaming smile. The pink sky illuminated her figure, making her twice as beautiful. "Oh! And Sasuke-kun?" He looked at her questioningly. "I got your message." And with that, their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. When they broke apart, Sakura was a light pink but she was beaming all the while. Sasuke was smirking but through his eyes, he was content._

_- "We should get back now." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded in agreement and they turned around and started to walk towards the huts, which were about a ten minute walk away. There fingers laced together as they were walking. Snow flakes started to softly float down from the clouds above, decorating the area in a blanket of freshly falling snow. Seeing the snow, Sakura gasped in surprised._

_- "Look, Sasuke-kun! It's snowing!" She yelled out in wonderment._

_- "It was snowing yesterday Sakura."_

_- "I know. But I can't help but get excited." Sakura commented. Sasuke sighed at her childish antics even though they brought a small smile to his lips. _

_'I wonder how long it'll take the dobe and Kakashi to get here?' Sasuke thought. Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke walked inside the hut to be greeted by his family and friends who were all grinning merrily. Sakura kissed Sasuke on the cheek before joining her friends. Sasuke smiled and joined everyone. Sasuke was happy for the first time in his life._

_Even in death, You are not alone._

Team Seven would reunite with her

One At A Time

_Fin._

**A/N: Whew! Fifteen pages long! I hope you like it seeing how it took me so long to finish. Here are some answers to some questions you may have:**

**1) Ohayou-gozaimasu- A polite good morning**

**2)Arigotou- Thank you**

**3) The order of the death's: Sasuke went first, Kakashi was the second, and Naruto was the third. But I had to make you believe Kakashi was the first. That's why I wrote about him first and put him in the summary.**

**3) Why was Fugaku angry (slightly) at Sasuke for killing Itachi? ****: Because I thought that even though Itachi killed him, Fugaku still thought of Itachi of the pride of the clan. So...yeah.**

**The place they were in most of the time would be Heaven, I guess. But I didn't want it to be like other Heaven's where the place was on clouds, halo's, wings, etc. I wanted mine to be original so that is what I thought of.**

**When Kakashi died. he was thirty-six. Naruto was seventy when he died and Sasuke was fifteen. But I made them their ages from part 1 because then NaruHina would look weird, having Naruto all wrinkly and Hinata being twelve and young. **

**For Sasu/Saku, I made both Sasuke and Sakura twelve because as you can tell, fifteen year old Sasuke looks very different from twelve year old Sasuke. Sakura was twelve because that's how old she was when she died. Also Sasuke was wearing his black clothes, not his blue and white shirt and shorts, respectively.**

**If you have any more questions, post them in a review and I'll reply to you as soon as possible.**

CherryBlossoms38


End file.
